monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Symphony Space
Symphony Space - Kosmitka, wielka miłośniczka muzyki klasycznej. Symphony jest opanowaną i niespotykanie uzdolnioną upiorką. Dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans, uwielbia poprawiać wypowiedzi oraz wyprowadzać z błędów innych, by udowodnić swoją inteligencję, której jej nie brakuje. Symphony czasem wpływa na innych, podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów. Kosmitka uwielbia słuchać muzyki klasycznej i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę, kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję. Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć. Dla niektórych jej wielka emocjonalność i lekko wybuchowy charakter jest czymś nieznanym, więc omijają ją szerokim łukiem. Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów i emocji, kiedy chce jej się płakać płacze, kiedy ma ochotę skakać to skacze, nie bacząc na różne reakcje otoczenia. Osobowość Symphony jest opanowaną i niespotykanie uzdolnioną upiorką. Dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans, uwielbia poprawiać wypowiedzi oraz wyprowadzać z błędów innych by udowodnić swoją inteligencję, której jej nie brakuje. Symphony czasem wpływa na innych, podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań. Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów. Kosmitka uwielbia słuchać muzyki klasycznej i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę, kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję. Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć. Dla niektórych jej wielka emocjonalność i lekko wybuchowy charakter jest czymś nieznanym, więc omijają ją szerokim łukiem. Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów i emocji, kiedy chce jej się płakać płacze, kiedy ma ochotę skakać to skacze nie bacząc na różne reakcje otoczenia. Wygląd Symphony to wysoka kosmitka, której skóra ma lawendowy odcień. Dziewczyna ma długie, sięgające łydek proste włosy z grzywką. Po wewnętrznej stronie mają kolor błękitny, a po zewnętrznej srebrny. Grzywka jest ozdobiona fioletowymi refleksami. Dodatkowo parę kosmyków spina na głowie w dwie "kluski". Kosmitka ma duże, pełne usta, lekko wyciągnięte w stronę kącików. Oczy Symphony są koloru szafirowego, a brwi ciemnofioletowego. Na twarzy upiorki widać znamiona z różowych kryształków. Z łydek Symphony wyrastają "narośla" w kształcie kluczy wiolinowych. Relacje Kiedy kosmitka mieszkała jeszcze na Melodji, przyjaźniła się z dwoma innymi kosmitkami, Andromedą Maior oraz Cassiopeią Ursą. Nadal utrzymują kontakt. Symphony o tym nie wie, ale dziewczyny planują złożyć jej wizytę wraz ze swoimi rodzinami. 'Rodzina' Symphony jest córką kosmitów. Rodzinna planeta dziewczyny nazywa się Melodija. Kosmitka ma rodzeństwo. Mianowicie trzy starsze od niej o kilka minut siostry o imionach Harmony, Sonata i Violinet, a także starszego brata imieniem Adaggio. Mimo licznej rodziny, kosmitka ich niezbyt dobrze pamięta. Na Ziemi znalazła się po awarii statku, którym leciała na konkurs gry na skrzypcach, niestety coś poszło nie tak i upiorka oraz jej dziadkowie znaleźli się w Salem. Z racji tego, że Symphony musiała kontynuować naukę, poszła do Straszyceum jako uczennica z wymiany międzygalaktycznej. Upiorka posiada kuzynkę imieniem Accustica, dowiadujemy się o tym w filmie BHWC. 'Relacje z innymi uczniami' Z Ulrike Hochsee Dziewczyny poznały się na lekcji muzyki, obie od razu znalazły wspólny język, łączy je wielki talent w tej dziedzinie, mimo iż Niksa jest niemową, Symphony poczuła z nią więź, absolutnie jej ten fakt nie przeszkadza, obie podzielają również mocne charakterki, nie dadzą komuś wyśmiewać się z muzyki klasycznej. Bardzo lubią grać razem, Symphony rzecz jasna na skrzypcach, a Ulrike na pianinie. Z Miusa Harumi Najlepsza przyjaciółka Symphony, najprawdopodobniej połączyła je pasja do muzyki, choć preferują inne gatunki, Symphony kocha muzykę klasyczną, natomiast Miusa jest na bieżąco ze wszystkimi gatunkami oraz muzyką klubową, mimo tego znalazły wspólny język i są bardzo często razem widywane. Z San-Hee Yumeha W swoim (nie)życiu San kilkakrotnie zwiedzała kulę ziemską, Symphony poznała podczas zlotu fanów jednego z ulubionych seriali San. Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego wbrew pozorom drobnego incydentu, rzadkiego posążka związanego z filmem. Duszyca zdobyła go kilkanaście lat temu i przyniosła go specjalnie na tę okazję, spacerując w tłumie San się zagapiła i nie zauważyła, że zgubiła cenną zdobycz. Wtedy Symphony podeszła do niej i po prostu oddała jej go. San była zdziwiona, bowiem wywnioskowała, że skoro kosmitka przebywa na zlocie fanów, na pewno nim jest i zna jego wartość. Sunny zapytała więc, czy wie co właśnie zrobiła, na co kosmitka rzekła, że wie, oddała uczciwie posążek jego właścicielce. Jak się potem w dalszej ich rozmowie okazało, Symph wcale nie przyszła na zlot fanów, a jedynie w charakterze pracownicy w budce z watą cukrową. San szybko zaufała kosmitce i ją polubiła, mimo to do dziś nie zdradziła Symphony wartości posążka. Z Justinem Saina Znajomi, od czasów wydarzeń z BHWC, zamienili ze sobą może kilkanaście zdań i nic więcej. Nawet na szkolnym korytarzu rzadko się widują, jedynie na lekcjach historii muzyki, które Justin wprost uwielbia. Dzięki osobie Symphony, która z prawdziwą pasją opowiada o grze na skrzypcach, wpadł na pomysł by dodać ten instrument do swojej nowej piosenki, dzięki czemu nabrała swojej wyjątkowej oryginalności. Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Jedna z BFF Symph, często razem widywane na kółku muzycznym. Symphony lubi towarzystwo Genevieve, nie przeszkadza jej fakt, że Genevieve jest od Symphony znacznie bardziej... żywotna, mimo iż mogłoby się wydawać, że to Genevieve rządzi w tym duecie, to nie jest prawdą. Symphony ma od Gen znacznie większą silną wolę, oraz wielką siłę perswazji. Z Bunny Stone Mają przyjacielskie relacje, ale nie zanosi się na nic większego. Z Dolly O'hair Dobra znajoma Symph, aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywane. Z Sonna Rotson Nie przepadają za sobą, starają się nawzajem unikać. Ta niechęć może być spowodowana podobnymi, mocnymi charakterami, tym, że obie upiorki zawsze starają się dowodzić w grupie, zawsze pierwsze wyrywają się do piastowania funkcji lidera. Możliwe też, że obie nie przepadają za muzyką, którą preferuje ta druga (Symphony za rockiem, Sonna za muzyką klasyczną) co bardzo często jest dla nich pretekstem do wszczynania kłótni. Z Judy Prima West Kolejna osoba, za którą kosmitka nie przepada, jeszcze nie wiadomo dlaczego. 'Miłość' Kosmitka nie miała nigdy chłopaka. Szczerze to nawet nie szuka, ale jeśli miałaby komuś oddać serce, to jej ideał to mądry, muzykalny upiór dzielący z nią pasje. Symphony uważa też, że dobrze by było, gdyby również umiał latać. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada jakichkolwiek zwierząt pod swoją opieką. Wystąpienia *Sweet Boo-Birth Day *Bollywood here we come! Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Jej znak rozpoznawczy i jej symbol to klucz wiolinowy, ma go umieszczonego na zeszytach, plecaku, ubraniach itp., itd. *Prawie zawsze ma przy sobie skrzypce. *Ubiera się bardzo elegancko, jakby przed chwilą wróciła z wieczoru w operze czy w teatrze. *Ma srebrno siwe włosy, które ją trochę postarzają z daleka. Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Buu-Nikalna cecha: '''Gram! Mojej muzyki nie uciszysz nigdy i nigdzie. *'Ksywka:' Symfonia Chaosu, Nutka *'Zwierzak:' Kosmitka nie ma pupilka. *'Nie rusza się bez': Strun. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przydadzą. *'W szkole najbardziej lubi...' Muzykę *'..a najmniej:' Historię *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Urządzony tak, by wyglądał jak muzeum. Na samym środku ma pianino. Na ścianach wiszą instrumenty, a w rogu pomieszczenia stoi tuba i fortepian. Zdolności *'Lewitacja - Symphony potrafi unosić się w powietrzu, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Czytanie w myślach '- Symphony potrafi czytać w myślach niektórych przedstawicieli potworzych ras (wyjątkiem są duchy). *'''Telekineza - Symphony potrafi siłą woli przenosić ciała stałe. *'Muzyczna perswazja - '''Symphony przy użyciu swojego śpiewu lub gry na instrumencie może "narzucić" komuś swoją wolę. *'Zmiana wyglądu '- Symphony potrafi przybrać wygląd dowolnej potworki, dowolnego potwora, rośliny, rzeczy czy zwierzęcia. Zainteresowania *'Gra na Skrzypcach:' Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Symphony grała na tym instrumencie i nawet parę razy wygrywała konkursy. Symphony zdecydowała się na ten instrument, by uczcić pamięć po swojej cioci. *'Szachy Mało kto wie, ale kosmitka uwielbia ten sport. Twierdzi, że ją relaksuje. Niezapomniane Cytaty Klasyczny potwór '''Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome thumb|left (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. thumb|left Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Ciekawostki *Odpowiednio modelując swój głos, Symphony może sterować innymi i czuć ich emocje. *Imię upiorki w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza "Symfonia", a nazwisko natomiast "Kosmos" *Kryształki na jej ciele pod wpływem promieniowania UV stają się białe. *Jest jedną z najsilniejszych uczennic w MH. *Pomysł na postać przygarnięty od SmoczaS. Galeria Symphony Space.jpg|Oficjalny art Symphony z painta Symphony portret.jpg|Jak obok tyle że w powiększeniu Galeria rysunków Symphony ID.jpg Symphony rysunek RM.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Symphony symphony portret2.jpg TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką pewnej książki CassiopeiaSymphonyMiusa.jpeg|z Miusą i Cassiopeią SymphonyGraNaSkrzypcach.jpeg BHWC okładka.jpg|na okładce BHWC Symphony portret szkic.jpg Scenka do BHWC.jpg Symphony ID 3.jpg Symphony gra na wiolonczeli.jpg|Po co ograniczać sie jedynie do skrzypiec.... IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg w różnych seriach Symphony MC.jpg|Music Class Symphony PD.jpg|Picture Day Symphony PD2.jpg|"Zdjęcie" Picture Day IMG 20161213 074908.jpg|Disney Inspiration Elsa z Krainy Lodu Symphony BHWC! 1.jpeg|BHWC! Symphony i Miusa CL.jpeg|Couples look Symphony AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Symphony Ghood Ending.jpg|Ghood Ending RandomowyStrójDlaSymphony.jpg|W jakiejś "Randomowej" serii Symphony PitC.jpg Symphony GAM.jpeg|Gods among monsters Galeria od innych Symphony Skullette.png|Skullette Symphony od Pixie.Giggler IMG 20160912 122402.jpg|Od SmoczaS Symphony.png|Symphony w simsach od Lišcia Sssssypm.png|portret Symph w simsach również od Liścia Symphony Skullette by A.G.png|skull by Amity.Gala Meta timeline *Kwiecień 2016-Rochi mouscedes "Adoptuje" znaki dla Space Symphony *Kwiecień 2016 - Rochi mouscedes zmienia znaki z "Space Symphony" na "Symphony Space" *Koniec Kwietnia 2016-Pojawia się strona i Bio Symphony. *5 Maj 2016-Pojawia się część artu kosmitki. *6 Maj 2016-Pełen art Symphony zostaje ujawniony. *Lipiec 2016-Symphony zaliczyła filmowy debiut w filmie Sweet Boo-Birth Day. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kosmici